


Falling Down

by bettaneme



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettaneme/pseuds/bettaneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to have a go at climbing the tree that his Uncle Clint taught him to climb – by himself. Though it doesn't work out when he falls, but Tony is there for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

A five-year-old Peter stared up at the tall tree that sat in the front of the house they were currently living in. A two-story building at the edge of town Tony had brought after Steve explained they needed somewhere that was 'homey' more than the tower.

Of course Tony responded, but the house was different – because he had decided to deck it out in all the software used in the tower and installed Jarvis. This was the compromise that Peter's adopted dads had agreed on.

Peter didn't mind. He was only five, but realized how much his dad, Tony, had to move around sometimes because of his work. Though he really tried his best to keep the family in New York – for both Steve's and Peter's sake.

Peter stared up at this tree, determined to climb up it like his Uncle Clint had taught him how to do so. His Pop, Steve, was out of town for the day on Avengers business and his Dad was inside working on some improvements on the Iron Man suit. Though he was placed by the widow where he occasionally looked out to check that Peter was okay. He also had Jarvis keep an eye on him.

After all, he was only a five-year-old boy.

Peter grabbed hold of the trunk and carefully placed his foot up, gripping it until he found it safe to climb up some more.

To Jarvis, this seemed like nothing wrong. He was an AI system that believed climbing trees to be a natural outside task for children.

Peter eventually reached the branches of the tree and found it easier to grab on and climb some more –finding himself at roughly six foot off the ground. It was at this point that Peter found his grip lost by one of the branches and found himself falling. It was also at this time that Tony turned from his desk to check on Peter to see him fall out of the tree.

Tony's eyes widen as he suddenly flew off the chair, out of his office and out the front door. Running over to where his adopted son sat, tears running down his face.

"Peter?" He asked, grabbing the bundle that attacked him into a hug. "Pete?" Tony asked again, finding himself sitting on the ground by the tree with his son gripping against his shirt – crying into it. "What were you doing?"

"I wanted to climb the tree," Peter explained between sobs and Tony put an arm around him, holding in him, but also being careful of the Arc Reactor. "Like Uncle Clint."

Tony then sighed, feeling a growing annoyance towards Clint. He quickly scanned over his son to make sure that there weren't any impending injuries, but would get Jarvis to check him over anyway. "Aw, come on bud," Tony said, ruffling up Peter's hair in an affectionate manner. "How about we go inside and watch your favorite show?" Tony smiled as he felt Peter's cries calm down and nodded into his chest.

Tony gently stood up, holding on as Peter didn't seem to want to let go, and carried him into the house.

"We are going to have some words with Uncle Clint."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by kagamine-sphere on tumblr.


End file.
